


The Weight of Us

by Mellaithwen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Jim's not ready for the end, but his crew won't leave him to face it alone.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

> one day I will expand on this, but for now, it sits at 200 words.

* * *

 

_I'm not ready,_ he thinks, as the ship rocks from the force of the attack and he grips the arms of his chair so tightly that there will be indentations left in his palms.

_I'm not ready_ , face determined and voice strong ordering the immediate evacuation of all---

The senior Bridge crew don’t leave.

_I'm not ready to-_ -

“What are you all doing?” He demands, staring at Bones, who like Scotty has arrived for this, this moment, this last stand.

“You're our Captain.” He retorts, as a computer panel short-circuits and sparks fly. Another painful shudder and through the paneled glass, the senior crew of the Enterprise can see minute shuttles flying off into the safe distance. Their guns are firing to the last, another panel explodes and the main lights go out. Their faces lit by the eerie blue of the few screens that are still online.

Jim feels a surge of defeat that only Bones can see hidden in his best friend’s grim expression.

_I'm not ready to lose this. You. I..._

He thinks and doesn’t need to say.

it’s his father’s legacy it’s his ship it’s his crew it's his friends it’s giving in  
it’s the end.

 

_\--fin_  



End file.
